ANOTHER SAYAJIN!
by dragon girl
Summary: THe z gang makes a startling discovery.. that Vegeta and Goku aren't the only ones that survived Vegetasi's destruction, The girl they found has a message for the z gang.. is she in time or is it too late ???.... R/R!!
1. Sparring session and Vegeta's temper

dragon girl here, now this is my first fanfic. I just reposted it because somehow it got deleted,  
off the site. (I made a few changes to it too.)  
I don't own dbz *sigh*(I'd be rich if I did!)so please R&R! (** means spoken thelepaticly)   
  
  
She could feel herself falling, almost all of her strength was gone from traveling such a great distance to earth....  
She had to warn them.... berfore it was too late.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well Kakarott are you tired yet?" Asked Vegeta eyeing Goku.  
"Yeah" Replied Goku breathing heavily while he floated in the air.  
**Gohan! Get over here!Now! **Goku yelled telepathicly to his son.  
"Ya know," said Vegeta slyly,"I think that it is time to get Gohan a girlfriend...he is what, 18 in those stupid human years?"  
"Yeah his birthday was last month, so, you know what? I think you're right!"Said Goku smiling.  
"Of course I'm right! I'm the prince of all Sayajins!I'm always right!"  
" But what about that one time..... with that one girl?"Goku asked.   
"Shut up kakarott! That was none of * your* business!" Yelled Vegeta.  
Just then,Gohan arrived. He looked at his dad and asked,"yes dad, what did you want?"  
"I want you to sparr with Vegeta."  
"Aww dad! I was just playing my playstation!" Gohan said in a whiney voice.  
"Brat,"Vegeta said, (as a vein started to pop out of his forehead),"you should be   
honored to sparr with me!The prince..."  
"Yeah I know I know, the prince of all sayajins and the greatest warrior of all."  
At this piont Vegeta's face turned purple, and veins were popping out everywhere.  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!! U LITTLE UNGRATFUL BAKA CHILD!!!!!"He screamed at him.  
Just then 2 bright little balls of green light formed in Vegeta's hands.  
"Uh oh..." said Goku looking at Vegeta fearfuly.  
"Gohan RUN!!!! FLY!!! Get as far away as possible! Now!!"  
"Wha?!?" Oh Shit!!" Gohan said as he turned around and saw Vegeta grinning  
at him as the 2 balls of green light grew bigger and bigger, and bigger, unitll they looked like the size of  
2 basketballs in his hands.  
"Run."Said Vegeta as he threw one of the 2 balls of green light at Gohan.  
Gohan blasted off, "GREEN SEED!!!" Vegeta screamed out as he thew one of the balls.  
"Green Seed?!? What kind of name is that?" Gohan yelled as he flew over the nearby farms  
He was watching the green ball of light, then he blinked, and it was gone.  
"Huh?Where did it go?!?" Gohan asked himself as he landed on the soft soil of a nearby feild.  
Suddenly he felt the ground shake...  
  
  
  
What will happen next?? You wil just have to wait untill the next chapter!  
Keep those reviews coming! And thanks for the support!  
  
dragon girl 


	2. Another sayajin?

Well, this is my second chapter here to let people know that I AM STILL ALIVE!!! ^.~  
Now, i forgot to tell u something, now in my story there is NO Videl!And the timeline is all screwed up, thanks to....me!*evil grin*   
I hope that U enjoy!! ( ** means spoken telepathicly)  
Diclaimer:I don't own dbz nor am i making any money off of the characters. *sighs*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Gohan looked down, "awww mannn!" he yelled as the two green balls of light came up out of the ground.  
He sheiled (I knowI spelled that wrong...) himself for the impact,but it never came.  
"WHAT!!!" He shouted. "where did it go!?!" Then he looked up, and saw a weird black dot falling twards his house,   
and the two energy balls were speeding twards it. He decided to ask his dad about it.  
**Hey dad**  
**yes son?**  
**Why didn't those thwo energy blasts hit me?**  
**well son, Vegeta was controlling those enery balls, but then he saw that black dot in the sky and decided to use that as target practice instead of you.**  
**Do you know what that thing really is dad?**  
**Nope**  
**Well I'll go and check it out.**  
**Alright son**  
After that gohan took off and was soon speeding twards the black dot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She felt a presence, a strong presence although not as strong as her. Not even close  
to her power. "Could it be ??? Another sayajin!?!?" She had to see where the strong ki was coming from.   
Even though it felt like a thousand daggers  
were stabbing her, she managed to flip herself over while in the air. Then the pain became too much for her   
and she let out a blood curdiling scream and using what energy that she had left she turned super sayin then asended sayin  
THEN SS3. "If I die then I die fighting!" she cried out.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Back on the ground.......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Kakarott!! Can you feel that energy that just came from that object?!?!?!" Vegeta  
yelled at an astoished Goku.  
"Yes I can feel it!! It's stronger than anything that we have ever felt before!!"cried Goku.  
"Vegeta, do you think that it could be ...... another sayajin???"  
"It could'nt be! aren't we the last ones?!?!"Vegeta said.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan could'nt believe the energy that was radiating from this thing!   
As he got closer he saw that the energy was coming from ...... a woman!  
And she had a tail!   
"Oh mann dad is going to freak when I tell him this!!" Gohan said out loud.  
**Umm dad??**  
**Son did you find out what the thing is??**  
**Well, yeah but I don't think that you will like it!**  
**Tell me!**  
**It;she could be a sayajin**  
**................**  
**Dad??**  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Vegeta!! I thought that you said that me and you were the only ones left!!!!" Goku cried.  
"Shut up baka!! Vegeta yelled at Goku, "I still think that we are the only ones left! "  
"Unless......." Vegeta thought as he looked up at the sky.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
*~*Flash back*~*  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yes sir!" Cried the guards as they ran to open the large red, purple, and gold doors,  
that marked the entrance to the royal palace. Two sayajins stepped trough the doors. One was a female,  
the other one, a male. Vegeta looked at them both and noticed their ki. The female was two times as strong as him.  
She could kill him easily, if she wished. The male was weak and Vegeta could kill him with one ki beam if he wanted to.  
"Yes prince Vegeta? What did u need of us?" Both said in unison as they bowed.  
But he could tell only one meant it.  
" I have chosen who will go and scout the unknown planet that we have recently discovered." Vegeta announced.  
"I have chosen .... Ashona."Vegeta said.  
"Yes prince Vegeta! Thank you! It is the greatest honor." Ashona said.  
The male's face twisted in anger and pure hatred twards her. Then, all of a sudden he flew at her.  
She fired a ray of blue ki beam at him. It went right through his armor and killed him instantly.  
"Insolence shall not be tolorated."said ashona in a clear booming voice.  
The guards looked stunned. They went and removed the male sayajin's body and dumped it outside.  
Vegeta thought "this female is so strong,and yet she is so loyal.. I think I have made an exellent choice.  
"Then again I am always right!"he smirked.Then he realized that she was staring at him. He flushed a light pink blush on his cheeks.  
"Ahem....now go! And bring back honor to your people!"Vegeta said in a loud voice.  
"Yes Sir!"Ashona shouted "I will conquer this pathetic planet!And bring honor to my people!!  
She walked away from the throne and walked twards the large guilded doors.The guards opened the large doors hastily and let her pass.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"That was the last time anyone had seen her." said Vegeta in an entranced voice. "She had lost contact with us...."  
"Wow Vegeta! That really happened?!?"Shouted Goku in an awed voice. Vegeta winced and put his hands on his ears.  
"YES STUPID BAKA!! IT REALLY HAPPENED!!! soooo STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!!!!" Yelled Vegeta at the top of his lungs.  
Goku winced in pain and rubbed his ears.  
"Kame! That hurt Vegeta!"Goku said in a pained voice.  
"Of course! It was SUPPOSED TO! Now what was that annoyng human word for it?......Oh yes, DUHH!!"  
Vegeta smiled, proud of himself for actually remembering a word like that.  
"But I believe that she was with child on the planet.... this could be her daughter...." Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
"Yeah that could explain why she can generate this much energy."Goku replied.  
"I need to tell gohan to try to talk to her..."Goku said.  
"Try it then."Vegeta replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
**son??**  
**yeah? I'm here..**  
**I want you to try and talk to her, try to get her to power down..**  
**ook I'll try...**  
**Be careful..**  
**I will, promise I'm gonna power up now.. to acended...**  
**ok.. remember BE CAREFUL! what would your mother do if i got you blown up?!?! She would KILL me!!**  
**hehe ok.**  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Gohan flew even closer to the woman... she looked tired and desprate.  
He also noticed a strange looking jewel on her forehead. It seemed to be in the shape of a tear..  
"How can I do this with out getting killed???" Gohan thought to himself.  
"Well here it goes! Kame help me!"Gohan said to himself.  
He flew up to the woman....   
"I mean you no harm! Where did u come from and why are you here??"He shouted to her  
The woman looked over at him and replied..  
"I came because my planet was destroyed...I have nowhere else to go..." She replied.  
"What planet??" Gohan shouted.  
"It was called fanalis" She said with a saddened tone.  
She immediatly powered down. Gohan flew in front of her. He was startled at how beautiful she was.  
"I'm sorry.. about your planet..." Gohan said.  
"It's ok.. I have an important message for the prince.." She replied.  
"The prince?!?! AHAHAHA!! You mean Vegeta??" Gohan said laughing.  
Just then the woman's eyes rolled back into her head and she started to fall.  
Gohan sped down and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. Right on top of Vegeta.  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Vegeta yelled in surprise just as Gohan caught the falling woman.  
"Vegeta,"Gohan said in an urging voice,"she needs to be taken to bulma!"  
"I think she's hurt, I mean she just fainted..."Gohan said in a confused tone.  
"Ok then lets go..."Goku replied.  
Goku put two fingers to his forehead and they teleported to bulma's lab.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Bulma!!",Gohan shouted"Bulma!! We need your help!"  
Bulma came running,and when she saw the battered woman, she said,  
"Gohan carry her to the healing chamber,  
she needs to spend at least two days in there untill she is fully healed."  
"Now go and don't worry about it." She said reassuringly.  
"Do not worry baka", Vegeta said in a gruff voice,"she will be taken care of."  
" Oh, ok, so I'll see you in two days then, Bulma." Gohan said in a worried tone.  
Then he turned and flew off into the night sky.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
*waiting for dinner at my house*  
  
dragon girl: well what do ya think about my chapter??  
  
Vegeta: I thought I was the best, but of course I am cause I'm the prince! *arrogant tone of voice*  
  
Goku: Uhhhh......ok then Vegeta....hey dragon girl, when am I gonna eat?? *stomach grumbles*  
  
dragon girl: The food is almost ready... so hold your horses ok?!?  
  
Goku: But I'm hungry nowww!!! *whiny voice*  
  
Vegeta:Oh shut up kakarott!! You whiny little baka, but hey, he does have a point..  
where is MY food!?!?  
  
dragon girl: Now will you two Bakas WAIT A MINUITE WHILE I FINISH THE FOOD!!!!!!  
*sighs* kame help me.  
  
Vegeta: OUCH!! that hurt my ears u little harpie!  
  
Goku: *rubbing his ears*   
  
dragon girl: OHH I GOT YOUR LITTLE HARPIE!! *ki ball forming in hand*   
  
Vegeta: Aww.. the little girl knows how to throw ki balls ....  
  
Goku: Uhhhh......Vegeta maybe you should say sorry..... really fast before she gets REALLY mad...  
  
Vegeta: I apologise to NO ONE!!!  
  
dragon girl: *powering up* KAAAMMME HAAAMMME HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *lets loose huge ball of ki*  
  
Goku: AHHH!! *shields himself*  
  
Vegeta: Oh please, ahhhhh!! * shields himself*  
  
dragon girl: *sighs* I TOLD you not to make me mad...  
  
Goku: looks over and sees Vegeta coughing out smoke and his hair is all scorched  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Vegeta you look like one of those burnt vegitables hehehe....  
  
dragon girl: ahahahahahahahah!!!!! hehehe....  
  
Vegeta: Oh shut up u bakas! * turning an embarrassed shade of red*  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Read and review please!! I NEED feedback! So i can make my next ch. better. thanks.  
-dragon girl 


	3. A little crush?

Hey! well it's me again... and I'm here w/a new chapter for you! *big grin* hehe...  
Once again.... I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z..*sighs*   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It has been two days since Gohan,Vegeta,and Goku found the woman, and took her to  
Bulma......   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"It's been two days already dad,I'm gonna go and see her..." Gohan said suddenly at the dinner table.  
"Well I suppose so." said chi chi.  
"I'll be back later mom." Gohan said.  
"Ok son."chi chi replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Meanwhile at capsule corp :  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Her status is..... Fully recovered!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"Good, now we can question her."Vegeta said.  
"Not yet she has to rest for at least one more day, she may be healed but she is still weak."  
Bulma stated, with a as a matter of fact voice.   
"Fine woman it shall be as you have it then, ONE day." Vegeta said in a gruff voice as he nuzzled his wife's neck.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Just then Gohan landed, and he looked around for Bulma and went into her lab and saw Vegeta and her kissing. He was about to leave,  
when (by accident), he knocked a caplsule to the ground and it opened into a car, which startled Vegeta and scared the living daylights out of  
Bulma, Who screamed and jumped on Vegeta.  
"YOU LITTLE BAKA CHILD!!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!" Vegeta boomed.   
"AHHHH!!! I'm sooooooo sorry Vegeta gomen gomen.. I was just looking for Bulma for news on the girl that we brought here.. and   
I umm saw you guys were *blushing tomato red* uhhh... kinda busy at the moment..." Goku studderd.  
Then he heard a laughing noise, Gohan turned around and saw Bulma on the floor laughing hiserically.  
"HAHAHA!! I C-CAN"T BELIVE THAT IS SO-SO-SO AHAHAHA!!" Bulma laughed, which angered Vegeta even more than he was already.  
"WOMAN, I'M SOOOO GLAD THAT YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Gohan why did you come?? Oh! hehe I forgot about the girl you brought here two days ago." Bulma said,toatally ignoring Vegeta's rage.  
"Ahh,hemm," gohan said clearing his throat,"could you take me to her?"  
"Ok, but you will have to be quiet..she's resting." Bulma replied.  
"ok Bulma, thanks." Gohan said, and smiled.  
Bulma led Gohan down the hallway and into the guest room. There was the girl she looked peaceful.  
Her dark purple hair was fanned out over the pillow and her eyes were closed in a deep sleep.  
Gohan noticed that the jewl on her forhead was glowing a soft blue.  
"She's soo beautiful,"Gohan said to himself.  
"I'll leave you now don't stay too long, but if you want to I'll bring in some blankets." Bulma said.  
"ok, thank you again Bulma." Said Gohan in a greatfull tone.  
Gohan sat in the chair next to the girl. Gohan just looked at her, and wondered what her life was like,  
on her planet before it was desroyed. Suddenly, she bolted straight up, and looked around.  
"Where- where am I??" She said out loud, looking around.  
"Your at Bulma's house, you have been in the healing chamber for 2 days and you need to rest now." Gohan said in a soothing voice.  
"Your the man I talked to??" She asked, confused.  
"Yes, now you need to go back to sleep and rest, I'm gonna go.." Gohan said  
"No! I mean, please stay with me a while, at least untill I fall asleep?" she asked.  
Gohan looked into her dark blue eyes and saw, fear.  
"Ok, I'll stay." He said.  
The girl pulled back the sheets and said, "can you please stay with me in here??" she asked, looking into Gohan's eyes.  
"Uh-hh-hh.... I don't kn-kn-know..." Gohan said studdering turning a deep shade of red.  
"Please?" She said again begging him with her eyes.  
"Alright." Gohan said as he climbed into bed with her, she curled up to him, and was soon fast asleep.  
Gohan looked down at her she was fast asleep, as Gohan hugged her close, he felt a strange feeling well up in him,  
he felt like he had found the other half to himself. It felt strange but at the same time it felt right.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
*At my house*  
  
  
dragon girl: Now I know this was short but I think it came out nice!  
  
Goku: Hmmmm.... so Gohan has found someone.. I wonder what chi chi will say..  
  
Chi Chi: MY baby has found somebody!?!  
  
Goku: I spoke too soon.  
  
Vegeta: Ah hem, I think that you should erase the part about me kissing that woman.  
  
Bulma: That WOMAN?!?! Somebody ought to teach you some respect! I HAVE A NAME! AND IT'S BULMA!!!  
  
dragon girl: Now Vegeta, I'm leaving it in and you can't do ANYTHING ABOUT IT, so stop whining.  
  
Vegeta: Fine what ever, "Bulma", *sarcastic tone*, AND I THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAJINS IS NOT WHINING!!  
  
dragon girl: Yes you are!   
  
Vegeta: Am not.  
  
dragon girl: Are too..  
  
Vegeta: AM NOT!   
  
dragon girl: ARE TO ARE TO ARE TO!!!! SO THERE!  
  
chi chi: now you guys calm down..  
  
dragon girl: hehe sorry..  
  
Bulma: I'm gonna go home now guys BYE!!  
  
chi chi: Ok Bulma call me later.  
  
Vegeta: Woman I'm going with you I want my dinner!  
  
*in the distance you hear arguing*  
  
dragon girl: well I guess I'll see you guys later.  
  
chi chi: ok well bye dragon girl!  
  
Goku: I'll see you later!  
  
*Flies off into the distance holding chi chi.*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
What will Bulma say when she sees them tomorrow?? What will chi chi say? You will just have to wait untill the next chapter!   
Now I REALLY aplogise for the shortness of this chapter. But it's leading up to a lemon..  
gradually, I wanna build up to it. So look out for some more exciting (hopefully) chapters.  
read and review!  
  
-dragon girl 


	4. The message, and a request

It's me again! well here's another great chapter of my story!  
Hope you enjoy!! ^.^ Once again... I DO NOT OWN dbz. ^.~ (now I need help with writing a lemon,  
for my next chapter.. So if you think your good at that please let me know.leave a review telling me if u want to.)  
(** means spoken telepathicly)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*~Dream~*  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
A strange shape was moving twards her....she couldn't see what it was.....it kept moving closer and closer,then she turned away and ran.  
As she ran,she tripped over something and fell, she looked closer at it.. it was a body..... it was Gohan,he was dead... The dark shadow laughed, an evil,cruel,laugh.  
She screamed as the shadow reached for her...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"AHHH!!!!" She screamed as she bolted up in bed. She looked around and saw she was in a bed, with the man that saved her. She smiled down at his sleeping figure and traced her fingertips softly down the line of his jaw, and sighed.  
"I hope that my nightmare doesn't come true...but I know 'she' is coming I must do all I can to save this place, even though I could not save my own planet."  
she said in a whisper, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Memories came flooding back, of her mother and the 'she' creature, of how the creature  
killed all her people, and her mother, she tried to fight it, but it killed her and took her soul to feed itself. Another tear fell, she can stil remember the screams of the children as  
their parents were killed and the creature came after them. She was the only one that survived. Her mother hid her in a cave that only she knew about. There, monster found   
her mother coming out of the cave, and her mother drew the 'she' creature away so she wouldn't find the child. She fought bravely, but the creature prevailed.  
Tears were falling more and more, all alone... she walked the planet looking for any survivors but found none... She was all alone....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Suddenly, Gohan bolted up and looked around confused,finally he realized where he was,and he blushed a deep shade of red.  
"Uhhhh...oh my...hehe.. I forgot where I was.Well I guess that I'll be going!" Gohan said, as he scrambled out of the bed and fell on the floor.  
The girl stared at him and started laughing.Gohan wondered what she was laughing at and looked down... he was wearing his teddy bear boxers!  
"Ahh!I um sorry bout that!I had pants on! where did they go?!" Gohan said in an embarrased tone.  
The girl pointed to the corner of the bed. When Gohan finished putting his pants on,he sat back down on the bed.  
Then the girl got up, as Gohan turned to say something to her, he turned back around bright red.  
"WHY didn't you tell me that you were NAKED!?!?" Gohan exclaimed.  
"You didn't ask, besides I am sure that you have seen a naked woman before." She replied.  
"Untill this I hadn't!" He said in an embarrased tone.  
" You know, you haven't even told me your name." Gohan replied, looking into her eyes.  
"I-I-don't remember my name," she said in a whisper,"it's been so long since someone has uttered it..."  
"I'm sorry."Gohan said,"it must be so hard..."  
"It is, have you ever seen your home destroyed in front of your eyes? Have you ever seen the one person in your life that has loved you since,  
you were born, die in front of you?" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
Gohan wiped the tear from her cheek and said,"I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok. But I must warn your prince Vegeta." She replied,"the creature that destroyed my planet and my people is coming here.. I can feel her evil."  
"What do you mean coming here??" Gohan asked.  
"The creature is a soul eating parasite that kills you and eats your soul." She said.  
"That's why I need to talk to your prince Vegeta."she said.  
"HA!! vegeta a prince here?? Ahahaha!!"Gohan said as he laughed histericly.  
The girl looked confused, she thought about it for a moment and replied,  
"Well, I still must speak to him, I have a message that my mother wanted me to tell him before she died."  
"Oh, well I see, ok lets go downstairs but uhh.. you do sorta need to get dressed." Gohan replied,Blushing pink.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~   
~*Downstairs*~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"I don't know woman, if she is a sayajin."Vegeta said as he and Bulma were drinking coffee downstairs,  
in the kitchen.  
"What do you mean not a sayajin?" Bulma asked,confused at what he said.  
"She is part something else, something I just can't place it." Vegeta said.  
"You mean that she is not pure sayajin?" Bulma replied.  
"YES! Woman! Do you want me to speak slower and in smaller words for you to understand?"  
"Oh shut up veggi head." Bulma retorted.  
"WOMAN I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!"Vegeta said as he turned red.  
"OH! HAVE I MADE MR.PRINCE MAD?? OH YOU POOR POOR BABY!!!"Bulma yelled at Vegeta.  
Just then Gohan and the girl came down the stairs to see Bulma and Vegeta trying to kill eachother.  
"Hey- hey guys! Can't we just-"Gohan said just before a flying wok hit him in the head.  
"OH MY GOD!! Gohan honey, are you ok? Bulma said as she rushed over to where Gohan fell.  
"I-I'm fine...hehe. No problem." Gohan replied.  
"Ok, That's good." Bulma said relieved.  
"Prince vegeta," the girl interrupted,"I must tell you something......Something,very evil is coming."  
"Tell me then." Vegeta said.  
"The 'she' creaturethat destroyed my planet and killed my people is coming here,it is a parasite that eats your soul."  
Vegeta was silent for a moment and asked,"did your mother try to fight it?"   
"Yes, she did. She was the last one it killed....." She said in a whisper.  
"Oh." Vegeta said.  
"My mother gave me a message to give to you..." The girl said  
"Then tell me girl!" Vegeta said impatiently.  
"The people that she discovered that lived there were much more powerful that the sayajin race, but they  
welcomed her. She soon became a part of their culture and married one of their strongest warriors. His name was folkos, he was my father.  
He taught my mother and trained her. Soon after,I was born half sayajin and half shoye. She told me to also ask if you can take me as your own."  
Vegeta was silent again for at least 10 minuites and finally said,"I need to think this over and meditate."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
*~At My House~*  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Goku: Hey! I wasn't in this chapter!   
  
dragon girl: Don't worry ok? You'll be in the next one.  
  
Vegeta: I Can't believe that I have to take her in.... she has a strange aura... *goes deep into thougt*  
  
Gohan: Hey! Don't be mean like that! I would take her in! She could stay at my house.  
  
Vegeta:yeah so you can fuck her brains out?! HA!  
  
Gohan: I would NOT!  
  
Vegeta: Oh yes you would baka, but I have control of MY Hormones.  
  
Gohan: Oh, controlling your hormones huh? WELL.. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SOME CONTROL...ESPECIALLY WHEN THE BED WAS THUMPING  
ON THE WALL, AND I HEARD EVERYTHING!!  
  
Vegeta:*Bright red* Just because I get some, you VIRGIN!You hadn't even seen a naked woman until that girl got up naked! PATHETIC!  
  
Gohan:SO?!? AT least I'm not a PRICK!  
  
Vegeta:.......... *vein popping out*  
  
Gohan: HA! HA! HA! *then looks at Vegeta* uhh.. I gotta go..  
  
Goku: Gohan? Time to go home! NOW! *puts fingers to forehead and teleports home*  
  
Gohan:Ok! Bye! *does the same*  
  
Vegeta: GREAT! THAT CHILD BRAT!! Now i need something to vent my anger on... *sees Bulma*  
hehehe..... just found it....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
What will Vegeta say?? Will having a daughter soften Vegeta's heart????   
  
I hope that you enjoyed This chapter! We will find out what Vegeta says next chapter!!  
read and review!  
-dragon girl ^.~ 


End file.
